Braking systems in the art typically employ some kind of hydraulic or electro-mechanical system that moves a pad onto a rotating part, for example a brake disc. The brake pad is moved using some form of actuator. Hydraulic actuators are known to have poor reliability, and also require the use of gaskets to seal them, which can degrade reliability. Conventional electrical braking systems are typically complex and also have reliability issues as the control electronics can be problematic. Mechanical brakes have the advantage of being relatively simple, but typically require a significant reduction in applied force.
It is desired to provide an improved braking system, in particular improvements to a mechanical braking system for an aircraft rotor.